<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The waters calling by am_i_even_alive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828289">The waters calling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_even_alive/pseuds/am_i_even_alive'>am_i_even_alive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Misfits (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_even_alive/pseuds/am_i_even_alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan snaps, he’s unloved and alone. So he climbs. He climbs on the bridge and look down at the lethal fall to the water</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The waters calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cloudy</p><p>the water was grayish </p><p>it’s like it was welcoming him. <br/><br/></p><p>__________<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“hey where’s Nathan?” Kelly barked about 5 minutes into community service</p><p> </p><p>”how should we know?” Alisha quipped before Simon spoke</p><p>“Maybe he’s asleep?” </p><p>“yea I’m gonna take a look, see if he’s there” </p><p>but he wasn’t </p><p>Kelly knew before she even finished climbing the stairs, none of his stuff was there. It’s like he vanished </p><p> </p><p>“he’s gone” she practically shouted as she stormed back out side </p><p>“what do ye mean he gone” </p><p>“I mean he’s gone, all his shit is gone to!” <br/><br/></p><p>“maybe his mum is letting him move back in?” <br/><br/></p><p>yeah maybe Simon was right, it’s not best to just assume he skipped town </p><p> </p><p>“Ok” </p><p> </p><p>______________<br/><br/></p><p>his heart was pounding, there where sirens in his ears </p><p>there was screaming </p><p>his phone was going off a mile a minute </p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>“holy shit he’s gonna jump!” there was a crowed surrounding the small tv they had pulled out a few days ago. <br/><br/></p><p>“What is going on over there?” Curtis asked as they all stared across the room. They where trying to paint the wall over but the screaming was getting a bit annoying </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ I’ll stop them” Kelly walked over </p><p>“who the hell is so incredible that your making such noise </p><p> </p><p>“oh hi! Jesus this due has been standing there for 30 minutes, he is gonna jump and there tryna get him down!” <br/><br/></p><p>kelly looked at the tv before taking a few steps  backwards </p><p>That was Nathan </p><p> </p><p>that was <em>Nathan </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">nathan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god..” </p><p>she heard her name being called across the room as Alisha approached the tv </p><p> </p><p>She heard Alisha gasp </p><p> </p><p>she heard the guys coming over </p><p> </p><p>she never took her eyes off of him </p><p> </p><p>he was crying, but her was smiling, the tears where streaming down his face as the stood on one of the planks looking down at the water</p><p> </p><p>there was people screaming at him sirens going off </p><p> </p><p>“PLEASE GET DOWN SIR!” There was police men screaming up at him</p><p> </p><p>then he put one leg out </p><p> </p><p>————-</p><p> </p><p>I put one leg out </p><p>Hearing the gathering below scream </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>the people on the scene where screaming</p><p>alisha and Kelly where full on sobbing know while the boys did there best to hold them, Curtis grasping alishas shoulders ignoring the pricks in this eyes</p><p> </p><p>simon hugging Kelly from behind as he watched, his jaw slightly parted and tears falling down his face </p><p> </p><p>and then Nathan stepped forward. <br/>he fell</p><p>and there was people screaming </p><p>and it’s like the world exploded </p><p>everybody was screaming</p><p>Kelly was on the floor </p><p>god </p><p>he just </p><p>gone </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No... this isn’t the end of the story </p><p> </p><p>Cutis eyes flashed before him</p><p>Everything going backwards </p><p>then he was standing in a yesterday </p><p>with Nathan laughing with Kelly and Simon painting and Alisha giggling next to him </p><p> </p><p>Alisha was calling his name </p><p>they where looking at him, he was Nathan dead in the eyes </p><p> </p><p>the tears where streaming down his face as Kelly reached out to him </p><p> </p><p>he just pushed her aside </p><p>the ran </p><p> </p><p>ran and crashed into Nathan </p><p>hugged him </p><p> </p><p>He just whispered in his ear </p><p> </p><p>“please, please don’t do it.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment if you liked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>